


keep it down princess

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Fear of Discovery, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: there's an old trope of a woman getting ready to go out whilst her dad hurries her up outside the bathroom and she's busy getting dicked inside and that's the most v-esque thing ever-----Vergil's worried about being late. Dante and V aren't too bothered.





	keep it down princess

V leant over the sink, knuckles white as he gripped to the porcelain. His hips snapped forward under Dante's assault, cock pushing further and deeper inside of him. V's thighs shook as Dante's tip brushed his prostate and he struggled not to moan out loud. He wasn't sure his legs would be able to hold him up for much longer; the sink was starting to press into his stomach and he gritted his teeth. The swelling in his stomach each time Dante thrusted deeper inside of him caught on the edge and he knew later on he'd have bruises blossoming over the skin. Right now, he pushed back, trying to get Dante to push further inside of him. He needed his prostate abused and to be roughly jerked; he craves for Dante to yank his cock until he couldn't walk out of the bathroom unaided. He craved it, his gut ached to be dominated, to be bred by the demon pounding into him. V grunted and pushed back, silently demanding more from Dante. Dante gripped his hips, forced V's hips back and forced himself deeper, making V yelp.

Immediately, one of Dante's hands let go of V's hips, covering his mouth. Both men froze at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"V?"

V shuddered at the sound of Vergil's voice; worry edged his tone and V had to take a moment. He had to remember how to speak, how to form words. The rattle of the locked door handle caused his eyes to shoot open.

"I'm fine, Vergil, I just stubbed my toe."

Vergil didn't reply straight away before he made a noise of acknowledgement. "Hurry up, would you? Dante and Nero will be expecting to meet us soon, I don't want to keep them waiting."

Dante laughed, breathless and almost silent against V's ear. V had to fight his own urge not to laugh.

He wondered for a moment what Vergil would say if the door wasn't locked and he'd walked in on them at that moment; with Dante almost balls deep inside of him when he should be across town waiting for them to go on the hunt.

"I'll be out in a bit- ah!" V had to bite into his lip as Dante thrusted forward slightly. His tip pushed further against V's prostate and he shook; Vergil's voice came again, and V's eyes flew open. "I'll be out in a moment. Just... Just give me a moment and I'll be right there."

Dante laughed, more menacingly this time, the sound brushing across V's earlobe and then he gasped as Dante pushed further inside him. He was almost at his limit, his hole already stretched out further than he thought possible. It was burning, his body probably unable to take the full girth of Dante, but the pleasure that sparked through his nerves, almost over stimulated, was too good to turn away.

They waited a moment and V turned his head to check the bathroom door. He flickered his eyes to the handle and couldn't help the smirk when he realised that Vergil must be sat on the bed in the bedroom beyond, waiting for V to step outside.

V lost his thoughts as Dante pushed forward, forcing himsef further into V. He gripped the sink, his breath in gasps as he finally felt Dante's hips pressed against his own. His hips were held tight, making sure V couldn't move, nails breaking the skin as they dug in tight - a demon making sure his prey couldn't escape. V took a moment before slowly rocked his hips back, coaxing Dante to start thrusting.

V clenched his eyes shut and bit into his lip, doing his best not to make any noise.

It was hard; V had never felt so full yet so close to being broken apart, ripped in half from the inside out. A whimper escaped past his teeth and Dante bit down on his ear lobe. "Don't want Verge to hear you now, Princess."

V tightened, struggling to keep his legs upright. Dante started pistoning, hard and fast. V yanked his hand from the porcelain of the sink, biting down on his knuckles as hard as he dared, desperately trying to keep himself from making any noise.

V's stomach tightened, his vision tinged with white when loud banging echoed around his hearing.

"V! We're late please hurry up."

V whimpered and nodded before he realised that Vergil couldn't see him. It took V seconds before he managed to pull his knuckle from his mouth and steady his voice. "Almost done!"

Dante grunted against his ear and pushed him down, fully bent over. V bit through his lip in his attempt to not make any noise; tears formed in his eyes as Dante slammed into him. He pulled out fully before pushing back in, brutal and unrelenting. Somewhere, V heard Vergil's voice, trying to hurry him up again but white noise took over.

Dante slammed into his prostate with deadly accuracy.

V lost all train of thought, everything went white and his knees buckled. He felt Dante pumping him full of semen, thrusting as he held V by his hips.

When Dante finished, he pulled out and released V's hips; the human crumpled to the floor. His breath was ragged and he could barely think. Dante knelt down to cup V's face and he smiled.

"Go, Dante, I'll be fine."

Dante hesitated before he nodded. He took a moment to stand and arrange his trousers before he stood up and climbed out the window, darting onto the street. V stared at the wall for a moment, trying to remember how to stand.

It took him a moment before he could bend his legs, pulling himself up with the aid of the sink and bath. He cleaned his chest off and tugged his pants and trousers on before he tugged his jacket on. V pulled his hair back and carefully settled it to hide any love bites that may form and rolled his eyes as Vergil hammered on the door again.

"V!"

V yanked the door open with a smile, taking his cane from where he had propped it up outside before heading into the bedroom. "Shall we go?"

Vergil raised his eyebrow and flickered his eyes between V and the bathroom before he nodded. V hid a smirk as he leant heavier on his cane than usual - this was definitely one of his most interesting morning since moving in with the Spardas.


End file.
